


Let me tell you a bedtime story

by beautifulmask



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Lexa freaks out, Oneshot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, just a silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmask/pseuds/beautifulmask
Summary: The moment you meet your soulmate a mark appears somewhere on your body.Lexa doesn't react well and Clarke never lets her live it down.





	Let me tell you a bedtime story

Lexa lost her soulmate once. On the rare occasion when someone dared to ask her about it she would say that she'd moved on but truth be told, she just gave up on relationships and love in general. Emotionally investing in anything was stupid and even if she wanted to it wasn't like she would ever have what she had with Costa, so why bother?

Clarke was always curious about soulmates and couldn't wait to meet her's. She'd spend hours sketching people imagining what would her perfect match look like. When it finally happens it doesn't go exactly like she imagined it.

It's a beautiful night. She is at a party on a pier. Twinkling lights and romantic music are making everything seem magical when she spots the most beautiful girl ever. She gathers her courage, finishes her champagne glass, and comes over to talk to that angelic girl. Their eyes meet for the first time. She opens her mouth to start the conversation, when the pain of a mark appearing on her chest makes the whole world stop. In an instant she knows this is it, her soulmate.

Her perfect counterpart looks utterly shocked. Clark smiles brightly.

“Hi, I guess we’re…”

She doesn't get to finish because said angelic girl pushes her right off of the pier.

 

The relaxed atmosphere of the party was broken by a sudden scream and a rather laud splashing sound. All heads turned to frozen Lexa. Who cursed when she watched the blond hair disappear under black water.

She couldn't have a soulmate, people don’t just get a new soulmate and she couldn’t go through that again. But why in the hell did she have to push her?! _What if she can’t swim?_

It was too much. People were already running up to her and the blond was nowhere to be seen. Lexa, for the second time that day, did something without thinking and jumped after her.

 

The water was freezing and Clarke had no idea what just happened. It all went from fairytale to nightmare. She’d say it was definitely a dream if it weren't for the incredible coldness digging into every inch of her body. There really wasn’t time for thinking given that her body was still sinking. She started to swim to the surface when another body broke the surface and almost fell on top of her. _Is it some kind of epidemic? Black dress, dark hair_ , Clarke noted as she struggled to swam up past the newcomer.

It was all pretty confusing, dark and cold blur, they ended up tangled up in each other but managed to reach the surface just when Clark though they would both drown for sure. Clarke's lungs were burning and she gasped for air while trying to stay afloat.

“Are you alright?” asked her soulmate, because yes the person who jumped after her was also the one who pushed her in the first place.

“Are you crazy?” she spat instead of answering.

“Can you swim back to shore” asked her soulmate “We have to get out of here. You can yell at me there.” she added and at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Fine” Clarke growled.

Their swim back to the shore was uncomfortable, partially because of the silence between them, but mostly because of the waves that kept hitting over them and the numbing cold.

Once they dragged themselves on the beach Clarke picked up where she left off.

“There we're not gonna drown, now explain to me why was this night swim necessary?”

The brunet looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’m sorry,” she starts after a beat of silence. “I… It was an accident. I really didn’t mean to push you…”

“Clarke. My name is Clarke,” she says, her heart melting just a little for the stuttering girl in front of her, or maybe it's the pneumonia setting in, either way she doesn't have it in her to be mad right now.

“I’m Lexa.”

“Well Lexa, I’m not just going to let this go, but right now I’m freezing. So let's hug it out?” Clarke doesn't wait for an answer and just swings herself at the other, desperate for even the tiniest bit of body warmth. Lexa is stiff at first but gives in eventually and wraps her hands around her new soulmate/the person she just almost killed.

With both of them shivering and the wet clothing between them the hug isn’t very effective. Still, something about it makes Clarke want to stay like that for a while longer.

The awkward hug ends too soon for either of their liking when their concerned friends show up asking questions and Lexa is ready to run back to the ocean. It must show on her face because Clarke insist it's a story for another time. Then she writes her number on Lexa’s arm with a pen she borrowed from Raven and asks her friends to get her home.  
Lexa is left on the beach with thousands of thoughts filing her mind.

 

_There is no way I'm calling her. Not after almost killing her. Just no._

 

She calls her.

 

It’s awkward, but for some reason Clarks agrees to go out for coffee.

 

They don’t go swimming that time.

 

They do agree to go out again.

 

Clarke starts texting her about random things. Lexa always replies with a stupid grin on her face.

 

They have diner and end up talking all night.

 

Anya meets Clarke and threatens to kill her slowly and painfully if she ever hurts Lexa.

 

More and more of Clarke’s things start to move to Lexa’s place. She’s practically living there two months after their first date. Lexa doesn't notice until her neighbor, sweet old lady, tells her that she likes her new roommate and invites them both over for dinner sometime. She tries to explain that they aren’t living together.

“Oh dear, I’ve met her almost every morning for the past week, run into her in the laundromat and seen her with groceries twice. If you to aren’t living together I’m bloody queen of England.” With that she smiles at Lexa and walks away not leaving a space for argument.

Later that day Clarke comes over with takeout.

Lexa looks at her and says. “We are living together.”  
Clarke smiles. “Raven told me the same thing. Do you want me to move out?”  
“Never.”

 Clarke tells her friends she’s moving in with Lexa. They are surprised that she felt the need to tell them since she basically moved out of their apartment weeks ago. They do use it as an excuse to throw a going away party.

Lexa brings Anya there so that she could finally meet Clarke’s friends. Both Raven and Anya disappear early from that party. Anya actually smiles the next day on several occasions.

 

They have their first big fight after two weeks of living together. They yell and Lexa walks out only infuriating her girlfriend further. Clarke smashes several dishes. Lexa comes over to Anya’s place seeking refuge. She is welcomed by half naked Raven and smirking Anya. Her little chat with Ranya (that's what Raven calls their relationship and it weirds Lexa out) helps her sort some things out. She apologies the next day and they compromise.

 

Six months later Lexa ask Clark what she want’s for her birthday. Without thinking about it she says “For you to marry me.”

 

They get married one week after Clarke’s birthday. On the very same pier where they first met. This time however, they jump hand in hand. (And catch cold, but it’s totally worth it, shut up Anya!)

 

_The end_


End file.
